My Friends the Biker Mice From Mars Volume 4
by Vinnie Van Daz
Summary: I have had a request for a fourth part of the 'My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars' stories, so here it is, it follows on from volume 3 but is set some 12 months later. I hope that you all enjoy this latest volume and I hope to get many reviews posted.


A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to any made up characters.

**My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Volume 4.**

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**This story carries on from My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Volume 3 and is set 12 months on.**_

It was a Wednesday morning in June, the sun was shinning, the birds were singing, the heavy metal was playing, oh wait that's just the mice in their lair, typical. Charley and Carbine decided to take a ride into town to do a little shopping, which was fine seeing as the mice had now been accepted into the community, they were shopping for groceries and a little pampering maybe, baby clothes. SHOCK, HORROR, did I just say baby clothes?, Yep I sure did, both Charley and Carbine were lets say in the family way.

Yep, there was no doubt about it there was going to be a baby Throttle and unfortunately for the world, there was also going to be a baby Vinnie, oh the horror. I suppose that you could say that I too was in the family way as I had now legally adopted the mice, they were now my extended family.

Back at the lair, Stoker, Vinnie, Modo, Throttle and Rimfire were all doing their chores. Upon completion, the five mice made their way to Charley's garage which was now a thriving business and since Carbine and Charley were both unable to cope with the work load because of their circumstances, the five mice had taken over temporary charge of the garage, both fixing the vehicles of the towns people and also upgrading their bikes.

The phone in the garage office began to ring, Stoker answered it "Hello, this is Charley's garage, Stoker speaking, how can I help?", A woman's voice replied "My bike has just let me down in the middle of town", "Ok" said Stoker then he continued "Just give me your location and I'll send someone to help". The woman gave Stoker her location, "We'll be right there" he said then he put the phone down. He stood in the doorway of the office and braced himself in between the door frame as what he was about to say would end up in a free for all.

_Here goes nothing, _Stoker thought, "Right boys I have a damsel in distress, is anyone fr...", before he could finish four macho mice descended on him at speed, which ended up with Stoker being right in the middle of a dog sorry mouse pile. "Will you knuckle heads back off" shouted Stoker, I have the details written on this peace of paper, Vinnie was the first to grab it, unfortunately for him what he hadn't realised was that Modo was standing right behind him and let me tell you, they don't call him 'Big Guy' for nothing, Vinnie turned on his heels to head for his bike and came up against a massive grey coloured fur brick wall, Modo grabbed the ladies details out of Vinnie's hands and said "I'll take this one". Vinnie did not argue the point, as he knew that once the big guy had made up his mind, there was no changing it.

_**Chapter 2.**_

Modo knew that because it was a motorcycle breakdown that he would need to take the pick-up truck, just in case he couldn't fix it at the side of the road. Modo took the pick-up keys and walked to his four wheeled stead, Modo slowly drove out from the garage, he didn't like driving the pick-up, he preferred to take Li'l Hoss, but under the circumstances he had no choice.

Modo had been driving for about twenty minutes when he noticed a biker stood on the side of the road with helmet still in place and standing next to their bike, _this must be the lady, _Modo thought, he drove passed her and turned the truck around and then pulled up just behind the ladies bike, it was an old Harley Davidson, obviously very well looked after, Modo got out of the truck and walked over to the lady, "Scuse me ma'am, are you the lady who called about the broken down bike?", "Yes" she said, "For some reason it just died on me and now it won't start again".

Modo, looked at the bike and said "Ma'am, would you mind if I sat on your bike and gave it a shot?", "Feel free" the lady said. Modo sat gently upon the bike saddle and gently started rubbing the left side of the fuel tank with his good left hand, then his right foot kicked out the kick-start, he placed his huge right foot on the kick-start, then in one seamless movement he kick-started the engine and at the same time his right hand gave the throttle a bit of a twist, the engine spluttered for a while then roared into life.

The lady came close to Modo who by now had got off the ladies bike, "Well ma'am, it sure sounds as though your bike could use a tune-up, how about we take it back to the garage and I'll look after it myself, "You would do that for me?", the lady said, "It would be an honour ma'am, plus it means that I get to take a closer look at your beautiful bike" said Modo, "Ok" said the lady and she got on the saddle of her bike and waited for Modo to pull in front of her in the pick-up, normally Modo would have said ladies first but seeing as she was new to the town she didn't know where Charley's garage was.

They pulled up outside Charley's garage, the lady got off her bike and wheeled it into the workshop, Modo followed her in and said "It might take me a while ma'am, would you like something to drink?", the lady replied "I know that you probably won't be able to get it in this country but do you have anything like root beer?", Modo's eyes lit up as did the eyes of his two bro's, Modo replied "We sure do ma'am", at this and being the honourable gentlemouse that he was Modo went to get the lady her glass of root beer.

Upon his return came the moment that would leave the whole garage in a state of shock, the lady removed her gloves, her hands and arms were covered in black fur, she then removed her helmet, she was a female mouse, quite a hot looking one at that, Modo's heart began to melt, he shyly handed the lady her drink and said "I...I...I'll just go and um make a start on your bike, ma'am". The lady thanked Modo for her drink and said "Ok", then Modo walked back to the ladies bike to begin the work.

_**Chapter 3.**_

The lady made her way to where Modo was working on her bike and said "I notice that you were more than a little shocked to see that I was like you, a mouse I mean, my name is Tribune Blade", Modo stuttered "P P Pleased to meet you Miss Blade, ma name is Modo and I didn't mean to appear rude, it's just that you took me a little by surprise ma'am".

"Don't worry Modo, there was no offence taken, I have to tell you though, I already feel much safer knowing that a fellow Martian mouse is working on my bike".

Modo finished working on Tribune's bike, she put her hand into her pocket and pulled out her wallet to pay Modo for the tune-up, she opened her wallet and Modo could not help but notice that there were no family pictures in her wallet. Modo said "Miss Blade, please put your money away because I really haven't had to do that much work", Tribune started to protest but then remembered how Modo had looked at her earlier, "I got it" she said "How about I take you for dinner later to at least let me say thank you properly?", Modo was a gentlemouse and could never be seen to take advantage of a lady like this, but on the other hand, it would be considered rude if he turned her kind offer down.

Modo agreed to the ladies offer, Modo would meet Tribune at her hotel at 8.00pm.

Just as Tribune rode out of the garage, Charley and Carbine returned from their shopping trip. Charley, came back out to the garage to make sure that it was still in one piece, she spotted a very quiet Modo sat on a work bench, he looked as though he would burst into tears at any moment, Charley had got a bit of a soft spot for both Modo and Throttle, sure she was married to Vinnie and she was having Vinnie's baby, but she still hated to see the guys that she had known for the past six years upset in any way.

Charley sat on the bench next to Modo and said "Ok Big Guy out with it, what's goin' on?", "Oh hi Charley ma'am, it's nothin'" Modo said, "Oh come on Modo, I know when somethin's not right" Charley replied, "Ok, I'll tell you" said Modo and he told Charley of the breakdown call and how he and the guys had nearly killed Stoker to take the call and he had won, everything, right down to when she offered to take him out to dinner.

Charley paused for a moment deep in thought, "So what's the problem then?" she said, Modo considered his words carefully, "Well Charley ma'am it's like this, I haven't been out with another lady since my wife passed away", Charley now understood his problem.

_**Chapter 4.**_

"Oh Modo" Charley said, "I now understand why you look so sad, you like Tribune very much but the memory of your wife is still strong inside your heart. Your also afraid that if you start going out with Tribune that the guys will think that you have either forgotten about your wife or didn't care, well let me tell you Modo, I didn't know your wife but I bet she'd be up in heaven now looking down on you and shouting what the hell are you waiting for, and as for the guys well I think that they might just surprise you, even Vinnie, just because you are falling for someone else doesn't mean that you love your wife any less. I tell you what if you want confirmation, why not ask the guys".

Modo knew that everything that Charley had just said was true, but just for a little closure he decided to seek out the guys and ask them just like Charley had suggested.

Modo found Throttle, Vinnie, Rimfire and me in the house, first Modo came to me, "Hey Daz I have a favour to ask", "Go for it Big Guy" I said "Would it be possible for me to take Throttle, Vinnie and Rimfire into your study, cos there is something of a personal nature that I need to ask them?" he said "Like you have to ask Modo, of course you can" I said.

Modo then turned to the three mice and asked them if he could have a private chat with them. The four mice entered the study and the door closed, once inside Rimfire, Vinnie and Throttle could all see that there was something troubling their bro. Throttle was the first to speak, "Ok Big Guy out with it" said Throttle, Modo began with how he had met a truly lovely lady and how she was also a mouse and then came the important question, "Guys, what would you say if I was to tell you that Tribune has asked me to go out for dinner with her tonight, would you think any less of me or that I had forgotten my wife?", asked Modo, his touching words brought a lump to the throats of the three mice, then his nephew Rimfire spoke, "Uncle Modo, I know for a fact that you loved your wife, my aunt, very very much, hell when she died you wanted so much to die too and for at least five years after her death if you could have found a way to join her you would have, so the answer to your question is no we wouldn't think any less of you for going out with someone new, go for it unc".

At this both Throttle and Vinnie agreed with Rimfire, Modo looked back at his three bro's and said "Thanks guys that means a lot to me, and Rimfire, if it ever looks like I'm forgetting my wife please don't fear as I will never forget my first true love".

The four mice left the study and Modo went in search of Charley, he found her in the office of her garage working on some papers, Modo politely knocked the door, Charley looked up from her papers, "Hey Modo, so you decided to take my advice then and speak to the others?" she asked, "Yeah sure did and I'm glad that I did cos it's made me feel a whole lot happier", Modo replied.

_**Chapter 5.**_

Modo then asked Charley, "Charley ma'am, I know that you're busy an all, an I feel stupid for having to ask, but it's been a while since I took any body out socially, would you please help me to get ready cos I wanna make a good impression?", Charley replied "Modo, it would give me the greatest pleasure to help you, but at the end of the day you need to wear what you feel comfortable wearing".

It was now 7.15pm, time for Modo to lay all his ghosts to rest, just as he was about to leave Throttle stopped him at the door, "Looking good Big Guy" said Throttle, "Thank you, but really it's thanks to Charley ma'am" said Modo, Throttle continued "Big Guy, just go out and enjoy yourself, you deserve a bit of happiness in your life", Modo thanked Throttle for his kind words and walked outside. Modo made his way to the garage to pick the keys up for the pick-up and then had a change of heart, he whistled and called "Li'l Hoss", there was an unmistakeable purr of a highly tuned motorcycle engine and Modo's AI bike rolled to her master's side.

_Well, I suppose Tribune's goin' to have to meet you sooner or later, so it might as well be sooner,_ Modo thought, he climbed on board Li'l Hoss and gently stroked her handlebars, he gently whispered "Now li'l darlin' we are takin a lady out too dinner, so I don't want you getting jealous an acting up, cos you're still the only bike for me", after Modo had finished giving his bike the pep talk, he rode out of the garage and made his way to Tribune's Hotel.

Modo pulled up outside the hotel and walked into the lobby, he walked up to the desk clerk, "Can I help you sir?" said the clerk, "Er' yes I'm here to pick up a lady by the name of Tribune Blade", the clerk looked through his register "Ah yes Miss Blade, I will just place a call to her room for you" replied the clerk. Modo went to the seating area and waited for his guest, the clerk called across "Miss Blade will be down in five minutes sir", _five minutes, that's just enough time to get the lady some flowers,_ thought Modo.

Modo visited the flower seller and bought a dozen red roses then walked back to the seating area and took a seat. He'd been sat there about two minutes when he saw the lift doors open, then he saw Tribune, looking so beautiful, exit the lift. Modo stood up and walked over to Tribune, "The way you look Miss Blade, has just melted this big guys heart and I realise that I'm the luckiest man or mouse alive", "Why thank you Modo, you don't look to shabby yourself" replied Tribune.

Then Modo handed the flowers to Tribune, "I bought you some flowers ma'am, I hope you like them, however they could never match your beauty", "Oh Modo" Tribune swooned, Tribune walked to the front desk and asked the desk clerk if he could have the flowers put in a vase of water and sent to her room. The clerk carried out the ladies request without question.

_**Chapter 6.**_

Modo turned to Tribune and then offering her his arm said "Shall we go ma'am?". Modo and Tribune walked out of the hotel to the waiting Li'l' Hoss, "Miss Blade ma'am, I would like you to meet ma bike Li'l Hoss" said Modo, "This is your bike Modo?" asked Tribune, "It sure is ma'am and we been through thick and thin together" replied Modo, Tribune moved closer to the bike and put her right hand on the bike's fuel tank and whispered "Pleased to meet you Li'l Hoss", the bike seemed to reply by beeping her horn twice.

Modo and Tribune arrived at the restaurant and ate their meal, then Tribune broke the bad news to Modo, "Modo, I can't afford to stay in the hotel any longer so I'm going to have to move on", this news was the worst news Modo had heard since hearing about Vinnie's accident and nearly losing his bro, Modo replied "Can't you stay on for a while longer, cos well I... I... I kinda like you?", "I'm sorry Modo I wish I could because I've started falling for you in a big way, but there is just no way", Modo's face dropped to the floor, then he had an idea, "Why don't you stay with me at the house?" he said, "I couldn't impose on you and your family" replied Tribune, "What if I called them to ask if it was ok, would you do it then?" Modo asked, "Well, yes if they say it's ok" replied Tribune.

Modo excused himself from the table telling Tribune that he would be right back. Modo stood outside the restaurant and called me on my mobile. "Hi Modo, how is the dinner date going?" I asked, "Swell" came Modo's reply then he continued "I have a favour to ask, you see Tribune is staying at a hotel in town and she now says that she can't afford to stay there any longer, so I was wondering would it be ok if she stayed with us?". "Modo, how old are you, really you are acting like a love struck teenager, I'm happy to say. You've no need to ask my friend, of course she can stay here with us", Modo thanked me then the phone line went dead.

I summoned my head maid Mrs Jenson, "You called sir?" asked Mrs Jenson, "Yes Mrs Jenson I did, would you please make up a double room for Modo as his dinner guest is going to be staying with us?" I replied, Mrs Jenson then asked "How long will the lady be staying sir?", "Who knows, maybe indefinitely" I replied, "Very good sir" said Mrs Jenson and she left to go make up the room.

Back at the restaurant Modo had just returned to his seat, "Good news, it's ok for you to stay for as long as you like" said an overjoyed Modo, "Oh Modo, thank you" replied Tribune. Modo then asked for the bill and paid it, then he and Tribune went to her hotel room to pack her things. Modo and Tribune went to the front desk where Tribune handed in her keys and settled her bills, then they both got back on Li'l Hoss's saddle and they rode back to the house.

_**Chapter 7.**_

It was a little after midnight when Modo parked Li'l Hoss in the garage, both he and Tribune made their way into the house, I had been waiting up for them in the living room. Modo and Tribune entered the living room and Modo said "Hi Daz, how come you are still awake?", "Well big guy, I wanted to make sure that you and Miss Blade arrived home safely". "That is so kind" replied Tribune "And please, call me Tribune" she added.

I agreed and Modo introduced us formally, after the introductions, I told Modo and Tribune that I had a room made up with separate beds and that I would show them to their room so that we all could turn in for the night.

The following morning Tribune got to meet the others, both Charley and Carbine offered to take Tribune into town for some 'retail therapy', Tribune was only to glad to accept the kind offer and the three ladies left for town.

The three ladies had been in town for about two hours, when a gang of youths surrounded them and started attacking them, Charley and Carbine were fearing the worst, usually they would both have just kicked seven bells out of their attackers and left, however, in their current condition they were powerless to do anything. The attackers seemed to be going after Carbine and Tribune and not Charley, maybe it was because Charley was human, any way for what ever reason, they did not seem interested in Charley.

Charley ran into a nearby doorway and called the garage, Stoker answered the phone in his usual manner "Hello Charley's Garage Stoker speaking how can I help?", "Oh thank god it's you Stoke" replied Charley. "Charley, what is it?" a now concerned Stoker replied, "We have been attacked in town, both Carbine and Tribune are hurt quite seriously", Stoker didn't let Charley finish "We're on our way" said Stoker.

Stoker ran out of the office and into the main garage area and told the guys what had happened and within seconds they were all on their bikes and riding to the ladies rescue, Throttle led off with the battle cry "Ok you mammajammas it's time to Rock and Ride".

After Charley had finished her call she could see that the attackers had run off leaving two very badly injured female martian mice behind, Charley knelt by their sides looking for any signs of life. Then suddenly, great there was a pulse, they were by some miracle still alive. Charley heard the familiar roar of her favourite motorcycle engines coming down the street, I was following in the pick-up truck with the doctor.

_**Chapter 8.**_

Modo and Throttle jumped off their bikes and ran to the fallen ladies, Vinnie walked over to Charley, "Are you ok sweetheart" a very concerned Vinnie asked, "Yeah I'm fine. Vinnie do me a favour and find those guys that attacked us and whip their tails", "No sooner said than done sweetheart" Vinnie replied.

The doctor got out of the pick-up to try and attend to Carbine and Tribune's injures, by now a small crowd had gathered. An upset Modo turned to the crowd and with tears in his eyes told the crowd to leave before his bionic arm gave them all a reason to be sorry, the crowd disbursed fearing for their lives.

I told the doctor that I would leave him with Charley, Throttle, Modo and the two injured mice and that he was to have the keys to pick-up. I went up to Modo and put my right hand on his shoulder, he looked at me, "Modo" I said "If you can get Li'l Hoss to let me ride her, me and the rest of the guys will track the attackers down and make them pay", Modo agreed and whistled for his ride. Obediently, the bike arrived at Modo's side, "Now Li'l darlin', I want you to let Daz ride you so that he can help find the ones responsible", the bike complied with two honks of her horn. Modo handed me his helmet and said "If there's anything left when your done, bring them to me and Throttle", "Will do Big Guy" I said. Me, Vinnie, Rimfire and Stoker rode off to find the attackers.

After we had found and dealt with the attackers I said to the guys "I made a promise to Modo, to return with any of the attackers that were still standing for him and Throttle to finish off, and I intend to keep that promise!".

We arrived back at the site of the attack to find Throttle and Modo both leaning against the shop wall, we ordered the three attackers off the bikes, they gingerly got off the bikes and stood in front of the two large angry mice. Throttle and Modo were then joined by Vinnie and the three then let fly with their own brand of justice.

After the fight we all arrived home, the doctor and Charley had already arrived back with the two injured mice and was working on cleaning their wounds. The doctor, having heard us arrive, came to greet us, "Modo, Tribune has been severely injured but she should make a full recovery, Throttle, Carbine's injuries were more serious and coupled with the fact that she is pregnant, I just don't know what to tell you, at the moment the baby seems ok but the next few days are going to be crucial".

_**Chapter 9.**_

The doctor stayed with the two injured mice as he had done when Vinnie had had his accident, only fully leaving them to rest after he was sure they were ok, which took four days, then like Vinnie he let a few people in to see them, before giving them both a sedative to make them rest.

Two weeks have now passed and it seems that both Carbine and Tribune are going recover just fine, they will have some scars both mental and physical but aside from that they will be fine, as for Carbine's baby, the doctor had to perform an emergency operation to save both Carbine and the baby's life. Carbine and Throttle now have a baby son which I am honoured to say they have named after me, Daz Jnr. Charley has also had a baby son and from the outset he seems to have a wild 'Vinman' streak in him, poor kid!, they have aptly named him Vincent Jnr. _May god have mercy on his soul._ However if either of the lads grow up to be anything like their parents, then they will make a very pleasant addition to the family.

The doctor and his wife are also expecting to hear the patter of tiny feet in the not to distant future so it looks like I'm going to need an extension on the house.

What about Tribune and Modo I hear you cry, well, both Tribune and Modo are still together but only as boyfriend and girlfriend at the moment but hope springs eternal, as for Rimfire, he has followed his uncles lead and has himself gained a girlfriend named Justine, so that just leaves me.

What can I say, I already have a houseful of screaming babies, lovestruck teenagers and lovestruck not-so teenagers, I think that I've got more than enough to keep me occupied, don't you?, but then, I wouldn't want it any other way!!

_The End._

A/N: Please post a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
